Jigsaw
Jigsaw (ジグソー Jigusō) is a minor character in Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a calm, silent loving beyblader who feels that all others are insignificant to himself. He uses Forbidden Eonis ED145FB to dominate opponents he doesn't feel are worthy. Physical Appearance Jigsaw is a tall, slim teenager with light skin, dark green hair, and greyish purple eyes. He wears his hair in a bowl cut in the front that resembles a helmet. He wears glasses and a burgundy/maroon colored suit. Personality Jigsaw is a very quiet individual who enjoys peace and quiet, causing him to clash with loudmouths such as King and Masamune. Jigsaw is also very confident in his abilities and takes part in gloating over the two to prove himself, showing that he wishes to be respected as a strong beyblader. During battles, Jigsaw whisks out a book from his suit's pocket and reads it, ignoring the battle to progress, to an extent. Plot Beyblade: Metal Fury Destroyer Dome While in America, Jigsaw decides to take part in the Destroyer Dome Tournament. He is assigned to the B-Block with two annoying individuals he meets in the waiting room; Masamune and King. They instantly clash personalities due to Jigsaw's love for silence. They all decide to settle their difference in the 360 Sphere known as the Destroyer Dome. Jigsaw starts off well, observing his other opponents including the Gym Trainees, Team Lovushka and Jack. Jack is the first to challenge him and is figured to be no real threat. Jigsaw decides to showcase a bit of his power and defeat the well known Jack and his Befall with ease. Jigsaw goes on to showcase his Eonis' abilities against Team Lovushka. He uses it to nearly appear invisible and when he is nearly foiled by Lera he activates his special move to eliminate all three of them, only leaving he Masamune and King. They are eager to continue but move on to the final match instead. In the final match Jigsaw would face the two aswell as the winners of Block A Zeo Abyss, Toby and Tsubasa. Zeo and Toby are the first to challenge Jigsaw but he is able to overcome they easily using his ability to turn his beyblade invisible but is foiled by Tsubasa. This forces Jigsaw to use his special move and desperately eliminate Toby and Zeo. Now in the final four, Jigsaw challenges the loud mouth King once and for all, King is so excited to battle that his power explodes and his bey is revealed to be in left rotation. Jigsaw worries as his bey cannot take the strength and tries to desperately activate his special move once again. King foils his plan by attacking and defeating his beyblade. Beyblade *'Forbidden Eonis ED145FB': Jigsaw's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a powerful Balance Type Beyblade with incredible attack and defense power. It's spin track allows it to push air upwards and use it to increase the density of the air around it allowing it to reflect the light off itself and appear invisible. This can only be neutralized by sending air in the reverse of the rotation by sending shockwaves to disrupt the air. Special Moves *'Burst Satellite': Eonis focuses all its spin energy into itself and blasts it out in a red supernova-like attack that is spread by Eonis air control, taking in it's opponents and zapping their stamina. It was powerful enough to completely drain Evil Befall, Spiral Fox and Spiral Lyre. Beybattles Gallery Jigsaw.PNG Jigsaw2.PNG Jigsaw3.PNG Jigsaw4.PNG Jigsaw5.PNG Jigsaw6.PNG Jigsaw9.PNG Jigsaw10.PNG Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters